n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Sacrifice Sensor Jutsu
Stage One - Pulse Radar - this jutsu Allows the USer to send a Pulse threw the ground and Sense any placements on the ground. Rank D (1 mile radiuos) - Aireal Radar Pulse - Sends a Pulse into the sky and Tracks anything around fro 1 square mile Dosent allways detect high Chakra level's. Rank C - Sphere Pulse - Sends a Sphere Shaped Pulse Out and repeats a few times Finding anything within a 3 square mile radius also detecting chakra signal's. If there Found it can also Cancel Genjutsu. Rank B - Ulitmate Pulse - Sends a Strange invisible Pulse in a sphere shape witch Can Cause minor Nerve Damage ((only once not stactable)) Also detects Chakra Signal's Demon Presences And hidden Chakra signal's. Rank A Stage Two - Pulse Visor -The user performs any hand-sign, and holds it.. constantly pumping a steady flow of chakra through there points. The general flow will eventually put the user into a trance-like state, and there vision will become a different color, depending on there own reiastu type and color... The user can see concealed opponents, due to there body's showing up as a Chakra Point Structure.. without the points targeted... It can be flicked on and off when necessary, and used without hand signs.. while moving. depend on skill with the blood-line really.. However.. if you made it to the second stage, that's proof enough you can do this Rank C - Radar Expansion - The user sets there right hand palm on the ground, and says the jutsu name... A visible pulse, the color of there chakra, will spread in a 360 degree circle, about fifty meters around the user.. The move, if caught in, causes a constant ringing in the ear, high pitched and extremely annoying. The attack does not, however, do any real damage, but paralysis the target for a few seconds. Post Rank B reaches two feet off the ground, unless enhanced or upgraded.. five feet per upgrade.. - Chakra Body Depletion - The user bites into whomever, or whatever, live object and sinks/clamps there teeth into said thing.. The user, using the healing property of the user's Chakra, will slowly 'Give' the object or person there own chakra supply and healthy nature... Chakra Supply wise, they can increase a person's stamina and renew there battle fatigue at the same time... This use on broken, or dulled weapons can almost completely rejuvenate them, as long as a seal or Infusing Material is present... A Rank - Ancient Chakra Locator's Pulse- The user performs an array of hand-signs, before sending out massive, visible, pulses that seem to 'Ride' over the 'Spaces' between the User and the Special Tags the jutsu requires... A tag, within 25 Kilometers, can be easily located by the jutsu.. The real effect, however, is the stream of pulses that quickly release from the tags, once synced with the user... The tags each have a one kilometer range, and are large, like scrolls... There only use is to give the EXACT location of a demon.. then attach itself to them. The scrolls quickly leech onto a demon, and meld with there chakra pulses, blending in with the skin as the Kanji for 'Location' is spell out... The user can track the demon as if it were two feet in front of them and followed a trail of Pulses... Only seven tags can be placed at once, and when placed together are more durable against being destroyed by the demon's release or something of the sort... The users mind is almost like an over-view, or map, and they get a visual picture of the location, and directions in-mind... S-Rank